Kirby U
Kirby U is a Kirby game designed around the Wii U's capabilities. Story Kirby U takes place after Kirby: Cozmic Adventure. It is a typical, peaceful day in Dream Land. Kirby's eating tons of food, Tiff and Tuff are trying to keep him from eating something important, and Meta Knight is patrolling the skies, keeping watch for anything evil. However, something is amiss at Castle Dedede. Dedede is destroying his own castle out of rage over Kirby's repeated victories. Not even his two closest friends, Escargoon and Bandanna Dee, can calm him down. Dedede finally gives up and prays that something will annihilate Kirby once and for all. Suddenly, a giant wormhole appears over Dream Land. Meta Knight pulls the Halberd over to invistigate and is blasted out of the sky by a giant laser blast. As he escapes the wrecked ship, he sees Hexica, looking as lively as ever, despite her apparent destruction at the hands of Kirby. As Tiff and Tuff take a break from keeping Kirby away from Kawasaki's restaurant, they are grabbed by Galacta Knight and two other monsters. Kirby turns around and sees his two best friends being attacked, and out of rage, turns into Fighter Kirby and retaliates. Unfortunately, he gets his butt handed to him. When Kirby wakes up, he sees that he is back on his old friend Magolor's ship the Starcutter. Kirby looks around and sees Magolor talking to a blue and black puffball. Magolor sees that Kirby is up and explains the situation. After Kirby got totaled in the battle with Galacta Knight, Hexica left her troops and went to Dedede's castle. There, she explained that she had wiped out Kirby. Dedede started dancing in joy and didn't notice Hexica pulling out her staff. Suddenly, she blasted Dedede and his servants out of the castle. At that point, she started using her magic to transform Dream Land into her own kingdom, and scattered her many servants out to rule their own kingdoms around the planet. Then, she got rid of Kirby's friends. Galacta Knight and his lackeys wiped out any life they could on the Halberd, though Meta Knight escaped. Dedede was probably still flying somewhere over Royal Ruins. Tiff and Tuff were taken away to a testing facility run by Kululu, Hexica's right-hand... THING, and Cappy Town was obliterated to make room for Sigmabot Industries, a massive robot production plant. Luckily, Magolor had managed to round up some help. Behind Magolor were Kirby's friends Enigma and Staria, as well as 3 new puffballs, who Magolor introduced as Storm, Aege, and Saito. They were help Magolor had gotten (in Storm's case, unwillingly) in case of an emergency. Kirby decided to team up with Magolor to save Pop Star- and the known universe. Gameplay Kirby U's gameplay is a combonation of Return to Dream Land and Super Star, and has enhanced graphics as well as multiple games in-game and a full helper system. However, unlike Super Star, these games are full-length Kirby games as opposed to short sub-games, though they are still referred to as sub-games. Minigames reappear. Megaton Punch and Samurai Kirby return from Super Star, Ninja Dojo and Scope Shot return from Return to Dream Land, and they are joined by 3 new games; Ability Challenge, Gold Rush, and Home Run. Other features include Magolor's shops: Halcandrian Treasure Hunt, Energy Sphere Upgrades, and Sphere Doomer Soundroom. Characters Heroes *Kirby- The star of the show- er, game. Kirby retains his signature inhaling, floating and copying powers. He also regains his helper-creation abilities from Super Star. *Magolor- Kirby's alien friend and captain of the hub world, the Lor Starcutter. Magolor is also a playable character, and speciallizes in long-ranged attacks, though his power is lacking. *Storm- A young general on a far-off planet, Storm is allied with Kirby and seems to be, in his opinion, one of the few sane people on the voyage. Storm is incredibly fast and has electricity-based powers, but is poor in the defense department. *Enigma- Returning from K:CA, this puffball is ready for action! Enigma has the ability to access 3 different Copy Abilities and 2 unlockable ones- Time, Beam, Hi-Jump, Gravity, and Necro. *Staria- Enigma's little sister. Staria is extremely hyperactive and has powers to prove it- she can use Bomb, Sword and Whip. As an added bonus, Sword and Whip gain extra explosive effects. *Aege- an incredibly brutal puffball warrior, Aege also has the ability to manipulate time and space- making him even more deadly. Aege excels in power and defense, but lacks speed and range. *Saito- Aege's little brother. Saito is remarkably unintelligent and is constantly harrassed by Aege. A direct foil to Aege, Saito is fast and has good range, though he has poor power and defense. *Tiff and Tuff- Brother and sister, Tiff and Tuff are a tag-team pair of combatants. Tuff specializes in close combat, while his sister Tiff uses her intelligence to her advantage while utilizing magic abilities. (Unlockable.) *Meta Knight- Possibly the most powerful warrior in the known universe. Meta Knight has a default Sword ability, and specializes in speed, especially in air. (Unlockable.) *King Dedede- While Dedede normally would never even think about siding with Kirby, it's the only way for him to regain his throne. Dedede has a default Hammer ability and has incredible power. (Unlockable.) Villains *Hexica: A powerful sorceress who conquered Pop Star. Her goal now is to wipe Kirby and his friends off the face of the planet. *Kululu- Hexica's right-hand man- frog- no, THING. A criminally insane supergenius, Kululu has the distinction of being the most fought boss in Kirby U, as he constantly creates new robots to attack Kirby with. *Sigmabot- Sigmabot is the commander of Hexica's army. He pilots the Nemesis, a giant airship that patrols Dream Land. Abilities Returning *Baton *Beam *Bomb *Clean *Cook *Crash *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Ghost *Hammer *Hi-Jump *Ice *Iron *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Magic *Mike *Mirror *Needle *Ninja *Paint *Parasol *Sleep *Smash *Plasma *Spear *Stone *Suplex *Sword *Top *Tornado *UFO *Water *Wheel *Whip *Wing *Yoyo New Abilities *Gravity *Mechanic *Fan *Axe *Toy *Necro *Charm *Curse *Ring *Havoc *Orbitar *Cosmos *Magnet *Acid *Archer *Lance *Mage *Camo *Heal *Sand *Density *Insect *Forge *Psychic *Drill *Rainbow Blade (final) Sub-Games *'Kirby's Star Quest:' 'A typical 2D Kirby platformer. This game explains the basics of gameplay. *'Star Ride: A 3D racing game. Not required for main game completion. *'Phazon Invasion: '''A slightly more strategy-focused platformer, where expert timing and presicion is required. *'Return of the King': A normal platformer, but Player 1 is forced to play as Dedede, and Player 2 is forced to play as Kirby. *'Medea's Kingdom': A game that introduces the Deluxe Copy Essence. *'Meta Knightmare Omega': A normal platformer, but Player 1 is forced to play as Meta Knight, Player 2 is forced to play as Blade Knight, Player 3 is forced to play as Sword Knight and Player 4 is forced to play as Axe Knight. *'Dream Land Stadium': A futuristic sports arena. Not required for main game completion. *'The Resistance': A platformer/RPG that plays out like a cross between Paper Mario and Mother 3. *'Kirby 3D': It is what it is- a 3D platformer through and through. *'Battle Cards': A full-blown RPG and a real-world based card game. Similar to ''Skylanders, you scan assorted AR cards into the Wii U system to use them in combat. Not required for main game completion. *'Dimensional Warrior': A non-linear Metroidvania style platformer. Not required for main game completion. *'Sigmabot Uprising': A timed mode similar to the original Revenge of Meta Knight. *'Strato Patrol U': A 2D shooter-type game. Can use WiFi for 8-person multiplayer. Not required for main game completion. *'The New Cave Offensive': Essentially a sequel to The Great Cave Offensive. Exploration is key here. *'Combat Kirby': A Smash Bros. clone with the characters introduced in this game. Not required for main game completion. *'Star Dust': An RTS game. Not required for main game completion. *'Return of the Nemesis': A more difficult and fast-paced version of Sigmabot Uprising. *'Kirby's Dream Land 4': This game introduces the Animal Friend mechanic. *'Marx's Revenge': The closest thing to a remake you'll see in this game. Essentially a remake of Super Star's Milky Way Wishes sub-game, it also includes new, unique content to include the new abilities. *'Origin Story': A very hard game to describe in writing, actually. Origin Story is a group of multiple "episodes" which explain what happened to a character after Hexica took over Pop Star. At that point, you will play a short minigame as that character, about the length of Spring Breeze. For beating the episode, you can play any game (with a few exceptions)as that character. *'The Next Level': The equivalent of Extra Mode in this game, The Next Level is a rehash of Kirby's Star Quest, but the game is much harder. As an added bonus, Kirby's helpers have been upgraded into the equivalent minibosses. Not required for main game completion. *'Dream's End': A longer game which is essentially a combonation of all other required games. Harder than any other required game, it is also the final battle against Hexica and the final required game. *'The Arena': Go up against all of one sub-game's bosses in one go. *'The True Arena': Go up against every final boss in the game in one go. *'WiFight Mode': A player-vs-player battle mode. Pick a character or Copy Ability and duke it out with a friend over WiFi. Trivia *Kirby U is the only game to take place in the anime's canon so far. *Kirby U's graphics are also similar to the anime, though more detailed. Category:Fanon game Category:Kirby Category:Kirby U Category:Wii U